What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Hail Arthur
Hail Arthur is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy fantasy film directed by Chris Miller and Raman Hui. It is also produced by DreamWorks Animation, along with Pacific Data Images, and distributed by Paramount Pictures, which partnered with DreamWorks Pictures in 2006. Miller co-wrote the screenplay with Jeffrey Price, Peter S. Seaman, and Aron Warner. The film stars Justin Timberlake, Eric Idle, Ian McShane, TBD. The film is a loose adaptation of the King Arthur legend, which is a successor of both Shrek and Puss in Boots, since like the two films, it parodies fairy tales and along with adding pop-culture humor. It tells the story about Arthur "Artie" Pendragon, a 16-year-old teenage boy who is chosen to become the next king of England, with Merlin, his wizard teacher, for his aid. During their journey, Artie and Merlin are chased by a crew of pirates led by Captain Hook, who plan to take over England. Hail Arthur premiered at the Mann Village Theatre, Westwood in Los Angeles on May 6, 2007, and was released in the United States on May 18, 2007. The film recieved positive reviews and grossed $799 million on a $160 million budget, becoming the fourth highest-grossing film of 2007. Plot Arthur "Artie" Pendragon is a scrawny 16-year-old who is just an ordinary student who lives his life In Worcestershire Academy, a boarding high school in an small island near England, where he would often gets picked on by other students in school by calling him a loser, treat him like dirt, and is used as a punching bag by the school Jousting Team. One day, Arthur overhears the conversation of two boys who are discussing about about a sword in the stone located somewhere in the forest, and one of the people of England will able to become the kingdom's new ruler if they pull it from a stone. Overjoyed, Arthur quickly rushes to interrupt the pep rally and give speech to everyone for his good bye and his quest to leave the school to England. TBD TBD Cast * Justin Timberlake as Arthur "Artie" Pendragon * Eric Idle as Merlin * Ian McShane as Captain Hook * TBD as Gwenoviere * TBD as Sir Lancelot * TBD * TBD * TBD Production The first concept for Hail Arthur ''pitched in 2004, after the release of the direct-to-video film ''Shrek 2: Kingdom of Far Far Away, during the time where DreamWorks pitched an second Shrek sequel. Originally, the title character Arthur was pitched to be appeared in the early planned third Shrek film, as an new character to the series, portraying as Fiona's cousin, and Captain Hook as the film's main villain. Due to story problems of the early attempted third Shrek movie and announcement by the filmmaker, TBD, claiming to be no more Shrek films, the character was switched to be star in an stand-alone film, under the original title Artie the King, then retitled to King Arthur and to the current one Hail Arthur. Quote * Arthur: Who are you? * Captain Hook: Arrgh! It is me, Captain Hook! The leader of me crew. And our plot is to rid of you so I would become king! * Arthur: (in his doubt) Captain Hook as a future king of England? Odd, sounds like you’re in the wrong story. * Captain Hook: Whatever. ATTACK! -----